Hell Hath No Fury Like a Woman Scorned
by joyrid3
Summary: Ino always gets what she wants...and she's not about to let Neji be the exception. [ONESHOT]


**N/A:** I just saw the scene where Ino tries to seduce Neji and it was so funny, I decided I should write something about it. What if Ino would act like a scorned woman on that day? You know what they say...  
Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Hell Hath no Fury Like a Woman Scorned**

"That conceited bastard!" Ino yelled, stomping her foot.

Shikamaru looked at her, defeated. She wouldn't stop talking about how Hyuuga Neji turned her down and what a blind jerk he was. He didn't think "blind" was the correct word for a _byakugan_ user, but Ino didn't seem to realize that at the moment.

"I mean, what's wrong with him?!" she continued, her anger not diminishing in the least.

_Maybe he doesn't like loud, obnoxious girls_...Shikamaru thought. Of course, he didn't dare say that out loud, especially in the state Ino was in.

"It's okay, Ino...we think you're pretty." Choji tried.

"Of course _you _do! How could you not? But I'm not talking about _you_!" she snapped, turning around as her ponytail swished, almost hitting Choji's face.

_It's useless, Choji_...Shikamaru said to himself, considering once again that his thoughts were better off staying silent.

"You know what?" she stopped suddenly.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and Choji looked at her a bit frightened.

"I'm gonna go over there right now and teach that bastard some manners!" she informed them, a determined look on her face.

_But a moment ago you were too scared to face him_...Shikamaru thought, looking at her back as she walked away.

"Is it okay to let her go?" Choji asked, appearing worried.

"We couldn't stop her anyway." Shikamaru shrugged.

"He wouldn't hurt a girl, would he?" Choji wondered aloud.

"Let's hope not..."

"Shouldn't we follow her and make sure she stays out of trouble?" Choji asked.

"Meh...I guess. Troublesome woman..." Shikamaru replied, following his teammate.

oooOOooo

Neji stopped, noticing the presence of that annoying girl behind him.

_What the hell did she want now?_ Time was precious in the Forest of Death and he wasn't about to waste it on some amateur...

_Better finish this quick._

He waited patiently for the girl to catch up, but as she landed behind him, he didn't turn around.

"Why are you following me?" he asked in an icy tone.

"If you think you can turn _me_ down and get away with it, you're deluded!" she shot.

_Such anger in her tone_...Neji thought, turning to face her.

"Well? What have you got to say for yourself?" she insisted, looking him in the eyes.

"Do you have a death wish?" he asked, wondering how anyone could be so stupid.

She didn't reply, but instead glared at him, narrowing her eyes. She seemed to be waiting for him to make the first move. Funny how a moment ago she was so scared that she hid in the bushes.

"Go on! Use that thingy of yours..." she told him, taking on battle position.

_Thingy? Was she referring to the byakugan? Foolish woman!_

"I have no need to waste precious _chakra_ on the likes of you." he informed her, refusing to activate his _byakugan_. "If you're going to attack, come already."

"You made me do this." she said, forming a strange seal and placing her hands in the area of her heart.

"Hmph." he snorted, wondering what kind of pathetic _jutsu _she was planning to use.

"_Ninpou: Shinranshin no jutsu!_" she yelled and he looked around, curiously.

"What kind of useless_ninjutsu_ did you..." he stopped mid-sentence as his legs started to move without his accord.

His pale eyes widened and he looked at the girl in front of him with an awed expression.

She smirked, shortening the distance between them. As they were face to face, he noticed she was still holding the strange seal.

"What kind of jutsu...?" he started.

"Mind-body confusion technique." she stated, obviously proud of herself. "Basically, I'm in control of your body right now."

"Ah..." he didn't know what to say. He had no idea such a technique even existed. It was probably a secret _jutsu_, passed down from generation to generation between members of a certain clan. Much like a bloodline limit.

Without even noticing it, his face had gotten _very_ close to hers.

"My, Neji-_san_...what are you doing?" she said in an ironic tone.

"Stop this charade!" he ordered as he moved closer and closer to her, without wishing it.

His unusual eyes widened as he felt her soft lips upon his own. She hadn't moved, it was he that initiated the kiss. Feeling in control of his own muscles again, he quickly jumped back. Clearly, he had underestimated this girl.

She looked at him with a cocky grin.

"I always get what I want."

His eyes narrowed, but she didn't seem at all phased. Instead, she turned around and walked away from him.

"Your name...?" he found himself asking.

"Yamanaka Ino." she replied with her back on him.

_Yamanaka Ino..._herepeated in his mind, looking at her form getting further and further away.

oooOOooo

"She actually did it!" Choji remarked, hitting Shikamaru with his elbow as he munched on his last bag of chips.

"You doubted it?" Shikamaru replied. "Let's join her..."

Choji nodded.

"And don't even think about telling her we followed...she'll want to brag about this anyway." Shikamaru added.

"Yeah, yeah. She sure is something, though."

"Yeah." Shikamaru agreed, a slight smile forming on his lips.

_She sure is..._

**A/N: **I know it was short and what not and probably OOC, since I'm sure Ino wouldn't fight Neji straight on and I'm very aware that she couldn't use Shinranshin no Jutsu at that time. Still, your opinions would be highly appreciated.

I guess I'm beginning to have a soft spot for NejixIno XD


End file.
